Imprisoned with a Wolf
by doggy poo
Summary: Rin never thought she could love a wolf, but when she finds herself trapped in the future with Koga and only a slim hope of returning home, will she change her mind? I know the summary is kinda bad, but the story is really good so please read


Doggy Poo's Notes: Hello! This is my first inu fanfic. When it comes to InuYasha I tend to make weird parings so if you're even reading this right now…I'm shocked. Rin and Koga isn't a pair that you come by often…like I said…I make weird parings. I do hope you enjoy my fanfic. Please review…I love it when people review. Even if you hate it…REVIEW! Hmm…I know! I'll use my hypnosis skills…that'll get you to review. pulls out pocket watch…begins swinging pocket watch back and forth Follow the pocket watch back and forth…you are getting very sleepy…you are getting very very sleepy…you are now asleep…you will review this fanfic…I'll repeat once more, you will review this fanfic…when I snap my fingers you will wake up and do as I have instructed…SNAP. Well, that should take care of my reviews…it was also legal because I didn't say you will give this fanfic a good review…although I'm hoping you do give it a good review…Oh please, oh please? You better or I'll…cry. sniffle Well…please enjoy. Tee hee:-)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and it's sexy characters…if I did I wouldn't be writing this awesome fanfic…besides…would Rumiko really pare Rin and Koga together?

Chapter One: Trapped with a Wolf in Another Time

The moon shined brightly overhead letting its dim light mix with the drizzling rain as it fell softly upon the ground. A young woman with long black hair sat awake down below catching the falling raindrops in her hand and watching them as they trickled from her palm to the soon-to-be-soaked ground. She had begun to shiver, but tried to hold it in so that she didn't disturb the imp lying next to her. The imp began to mumble in his sleep.

"Don't run off Rin or Sesshomaru will kill me…" the imp muttered as he tossed and turned.

Rin bent down and whispered into the imp's ear, "Don't worry master Jaken, I won't run off."

Jaken simply rolled over in the other direction and began to mumble something about how irresponsible Rin was and how her words were meaningless. Rin had learned to ignore these rude mumbling for it was only part of Jaken's dream, but she still couldn't help feeling that he really did feel that way. Rin found that lately she was unhappy. Sesshomaru had finally picked up the trail of a looming foe and had run off to take care of it, meanwhile Rin was stuck with Jaken who only ridiculed her. When she was seven, she had paid no attention to them, but now they hurt. Tears spilled from Rin's eyes. She found herself often crying these days and couldn't help but get frustrated.

Why did lord Sesshomaru refuse to take her with him? She was now fifteen, which in the feudal era made you a woman. She was no longer a kid and yet she was treated like one. Rin couldn't bare to be near Jaken anymore, for he was now mumbling about how foolish Rin was for lusting after lord Sesshomaru…after all, he would never lust for her. Rin got up and moved deeper into the forest. He was right. Sesshomaru was the only male she had ever been around and she had come to love him, she knew he would never love her back, yet she stilled hoped he would.

Rin seemed to travel for hours and she finally came upon a well that she had heard a ton about from a raccoon demon. A girl who went by the name Kagome could pass through the well from another time. Kagome had fought by the side of a half-demon named InuYasha with whom she shortly fell in love with. The two successfully gathered all the shards of the shikon jewel and the half-demon became a human. They both returned to her time where they now happily lived.

Rin wondered if she could pass through the well to that wonderful time. Would she be happier? Rin walked to the edge of the well and peered down. It looked normal, yet she knew it was the right one…perhaps it was only a myth. Suddenly the shrill sound of a wolf howling made Rin freeze. She still couldn't forget the horrible incident that had taken her life. She was grateful that lord Sesshomaru had spared her and brought her back and this fact only made her love him more. The bushes rustled and the wolf appeared. In it's mouth it held a round white like jewel. Rin also remembered that the shikon jewel had been entrusted to a very strong priestess after InuYasha and Kagome had left. Rin was unable to remember the name, but she was sure that the jewel in that wolf's mouth was the shikon jewel. Rin now noticed that the wolf had blood pouring down its neck and this made Rin unafraid. Instead a feeling of sympathy washed over her and she wanted to help the wolf instead of run away. This feeling soon passed, for a shout came from the forest, which made the wolf begin to advance towards Rin.

Rin backed up, but the well stopped her from going any further. The wolf advanced very slowly, limping painfully. Then the shout came again and this time Rin could make out the words…

"Come back here you stingy mutt. You have the shikon jewel that rightfully belongs to me!"

Then the wolf stopped. It looked as if it was vexed by this comment. Then…slowly, the wolf transformed into a human girl. The girl shouted loud and clear, "I'm no mutt…I'm a demon just like you and the jewel is rightfully mine you no good thief."

Then a man emerged from the trees, his black ponytail swinging wildly. His eyes were simply blue. "Kohan you stole that from the priestess so don't go calling me a thief." The demon yelled looking enraged.

"Koga, that priestess was old and on her death bed. She told me that I would inherit the jewel…not you." Kohan said looking very saddened.

"I'm your leader and you will give me the jewel," demanded Koga.

Kohan threw the jewel into the air and said, "If you want your beloved jewel you'll have to travel to another time.

Rin saw that Kohan was right, for the jewel would land within the well. Koga leapt to try and save the jewel, but ended up knocking both him and Rin into the well. The last thing they heard was Kohan triumphantly laughing and sneering, " The wolf tribe is now mine!"

Rin had some how got knocked unconscious, for when she awoke she was lying within a small room where the well stood in the middle. Koga was sitting next to her with his eyes shut. Rin stood up and pulled open the small door. Outside was purely white. (snow) It appeared to be a shrine. A small, comfy looking house lay at the far side. No lights illuminated the windows and it looked as if it was about to fall apart. These signs made it obvious that the house had been abandoned. A thin layer of yellow dotted the horizon, which meant that the sun would soon be up.

Rin jumped at the sound of Koga's voice. "Wench, close the door, it's freakn' cold in here."

Rin obeyed and took a seat far away from Koga. She was still uneasy about him being a wolf demon. He seemed to not even notice that she was there. Wasn't he going to explain the incident between him and that Kohan? Rin was about to ridicule him and demand for an answer when he responded.

"You're probably wondering what happened back there, but you won't get an answer from me. Don't try going back through the well. Without the shikon jewel it's useless."

"We have the shikon jewel…right?" Rin had finally found her voice.

"I did catch it when we fell, which is why we were able to get through, however, when we entered this time the jewel was ripped from my hands and hidden within this new place."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find," Rin said. She already felt weary in this new time and wished to once again be with Sesshomaru…even if he didn't return her feelings.

"Kohan was a master at magic. She made the jewel scatter into shards when it arrived here. She also made it spread throughout the whole world which means that we're screwed."

Tears once again fell from Rin's eyes and Koga looked up. He walked over to where she sat and reached out to wipe the tears away. Rin shriveled back in fear and Koga withdrew his hand. Frustration finally welled up within Rin and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I got dragged into your stupid little fight and now I'm stuck here with no way to return. Worse of all I'm stuck here with a wolf demon who simply laughs at this idea. I don't even know how I'm suppose to act in this era."

Rin ran out of the little hut and up to the abandoned house. When she entered it, she slumped to the floor and began to cry. Rin calmed herself down and shakily moved up the stairs, using the railing for support. She was able to make it inside a bedroom that had once belonged to a girl. Beside the bed lay a cardboard box that read Kagome's Outgrown Clothes.' Rin crawled to the box and carefully opened the flapping sides of the box as if it were the most precious thing in the world. She pulled out a sweater and pleated skirt. She then began to undress. Koga had obviously picked the wrong time to come and fetch her for he walked in to find her barley pulling on the skirt. The wolf demon simply stared at her until she forced him from the room.

When Rin emerged, she saw that Koga and changed into some old clothes that had belonged to Kagome's younger brother. (they were clothes from when he was a teenager) Koga now wore a pair of jeans and simple white tee shirt. He had also let his ponytail down and removed the headband so that his hair now resembled Sesshomaru's only black. This new hairstyle eased Rin's fears if only a little. Koga then turned to Rin and said, "We need to find Kagome. She can sense the shards and help us get back home."

"You're insane. We'll never get all the shards back." Rin wasn't in the mood to think positive.

"We at least have to try." Koga then went off into the brother's room and emerged with a piece of paper. "Someone left a forwarding address. This'll lead us to Kagome."

With that Rin and Koga left the house, both making sure to take some old jackets. (Rin realized that a skirt hadn't been the best choice, but the few pants Kagome had owned had puzzled her) And so they started their quest for the shikon jewel.

Preview: (BGM: InuYasha preview music) Next time on Imprisoned with a Wolf- (Rin narrating) I'm stuck in a different time with a wolf demon. I later find out that his man-eating wolves are the very same ones who killed me when I was a little girl. As if that isn't bad enough, we have to track down the legendary Kagome, which proves to be difficult because the address that stupid wolf picked up is for some place called WacDonalds. We're spending so much time looking for Kagome that I don't think we'll even begin the search for the shards in this lifetime. Oh lord Sesshomaru; do you even miss me?

Please review…and have a nice day: )


End file.
